I Love You Too
by GreenTeaLover
Summary: Robin decides to tease Nami a bit and in return something unexpected happens. Yeah my summary isn't that good, but this is my first ever fanfiction :) Not really sure what to rate it hahaha


_**I Love You Too**_

Nami & Robin One-shot. Author Notes: This is like my first fan-fiction and I hope you enjoy, feel free to review or comment (: I'm new to this so I apologise in advance for possible errors and stuff, oh and Nami & Robin might be a little out of character so beware... Any who I really hope you enjoy my first ever fan-fiction.  
**Disclaimer:**None of the characters are mine, they belong to the awesome Oda-sensei.

It was a typical day for the Straw Hat Pirates. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and Brook were goofing off as usual, Zoro and Sanji were once again engaging in a verbal war, Robin was reading her book and Nami was trying her best to concentrate on reading the newspaper.

Nami had no idea why, but for the past who knows how long, her eyes would always find themselves looking at Robin. She couldn't help but stare at Robin's perfect face, her beautiful crystal blue eyes, her long lashes that fluttered periodically when she blinked, or her lips that looked so kissable.

'_They look so soft... I wonder if they're as soft as they look. Ahh~ I really want to kiss her...'_

Nami's musings were cut short when she heard the melodious voice of the beauty sitting across from her.

"Ara, Nami are you alright? Is there something on my face?"

Nami felt shivers run up her spine, and seeing the amusement in Robin's eyes made Nami blush a deep crimson red.

"N-n-nothing's wrong, ehehe I was just daydreaming."

"Ehh~ really? Cause you were staring at me for quite some time now."

At this point Nami had no idea what to say, she had been caught red-handed, her mind was conflicted on whether or not she should tell the truth, but before she could stop herself she blurted out,

"Mou~! I was staring at you, but I was just thinking about how you have amazing eyes and long eyelashes, and how you're so beautiful and your lips..." _'Damn, did I say that out loud!?'_ "I-I mean, uh u-umm, I'm really sorry for staring at you."

Robin was shocked, she had only intended to tease the navigator a bit, but this was better than what she had expected.

"Robin? Are you mad?"

Nami had noticed that Robin hadn't said anything yet and was worried that she had angered her precious friend. At the sight of Nami's worried face, Robin smiled and giggled,

"Why in the world would I be angry?" "I was just complimented by the cutest member on this ship."

After hearing Robin call her cute Nami had once again turned red, she felt her heart skip a beat and it became harder for her to look at Robin. When Nami had regained her ability to speak she stuttered out a quick thanks then quickly excused herself, and before Robin could even respond, Nami had already disappeared and the door to their room could be heard closing. With a little smirk Robin thought to herself

'_Well that was interesting'_

After Nami had closed the door she had started pacing around her room trying to figure out why she had reacted like that.

'_I've never had any problems when anybody else had called me cute. I mean it's a fact. So why did I react like that when Robin said it?'_

A blush had started creeping on Nami's face as she recalled the gentle smile Robin had when she said she was cute.

'_Ahh~ even thinking about it makes me blush'_

The more Nami thought of Robin, the faster her heart would beat. Nami plopped down on her bed trying to calm her heart. Not long after there was a soft knocking at her door.

"Nami? May I come in?"

Upon realizing who was at the door, Nami quickly covered herself with her blankets and tried to look like she was asleep.

Since Robin didn't hear a response from Nami she decided to go in anyways. When Robin walked into the room she smiled, just as she had suspected, Nami was apparently 'asleep', and so Robin decided to tease Nami just a little more.

'_Just a bit won't hurt... right?'_

Nami tried her best to pretend to be asleep, but as she heard Robin getting closer she felt herself getting nervous and her heart was beating at a rapid pace.

"Ara, Ara, navigator-san is asleep"

Nami had frozen when she heard Robin's voice.

"Hmm, lunch should be soon, I guess I should wake up our sleeping beauty."

When Nami had heard Robin call her 'sleeping beauty' a small blush had started to form, but before she had a chance to will it away, she felt something soft press against her lips. Nami quickly opened her eyes just in time to see Robin pull away from the short kiss.

"Ara, it worked."

Robin let out a giggle and stood up with a smile on her face. Nami was now sitting upright on her bed staring at Robin with her mouth agape, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Navigator-san, it's rude to stare like that you know?"

Robin's voice had a playful tone to it. Hearing Robin's voice again had made Nami snap back to reality, and after realizing what had been said, Nami quickly tore her gaze off Robin, then proceeded to blush several shades of red.

"W-why did you just... k-k-kiss me?"

Nami had shifted her gaze from the floor to her hands, which were tightly gripping her blankets.

'_Nami looks so cute when she's shy.'_

Robin let out a chuckle before she used a finger to tilt Nami's chin up so she could look at her brown orbs.

"How else would you wake up sleeping beauty?"

The colour of Nami's cheeks could now rival even the reddest tomato. As Nami began stuttering incoherent sentences, Robin decided that she had teased the redhead enough.

'_That was fun while it lasted, but I think it's time to give navigator-san a break.'_

Robin hushed Nami by placing a finger to her lips.

"Well navigator-san, I just wanted you to know that lunch is soon."

And with that Robin gave Nami one last smile before she turned around and began making her way back out.

As Nami saw Robin leaving she felt as if her heart dropped, she didn't know what caused it, but she found herself hugging Robin from behind.

"Don't go... Not yet..."

Robin had turned around in the embrace and was looking at Nami expectantly. Nami tilted her head up to see Robin, then as her gaze fell upon Robins crystal blue eyes, she had once again blushed and buried her face into the crook of Robins neck. After a moment Nami pulled back a bit, but her hands were still wrapped around Robin.

"I don't know when it started, but I can't stop thinking about you, and whenever I see you... my heart races and it gets hard to breathe. Then when I saw you leave, I got this weird feeling and I-"

Nami couldn't continue because Robin had sealed Nami's lips with her own. Nami was shocked at first, but then she melted into the kiss. The kiss was soft yet full of passion, it was what Nami had expected and more, but before she got to deepen the kiss, Robin pulled away. After Robin had broken the kiss, nothing was said between the two. Their gazes were locked onto each other and the only thing that could be heard was the breathing of the two women. Nami then noticed a small glimmer in Robin's eyes and a small grin upon her lips. Then Robin leaned close to Nami's ear and whispered,

"I love you too."

And with that Nami's lips were claimed by Robin once more for another sweet kiss.

***Late into the night***

Nami was curled up beside Robin, her hands wrapped around Robin's waist and their legs tangled together underneath the covers.

"Ne, Nami?"

Robin had started to speak.

"Hmm?"

Nami looked up from where her head was resting.

"This morning, what were you going to say about my lips?"

A playful smirk had started to form on Robins lips, and as Nami recalled their earlier conversation, she let out a small giggle before she responded with a slight blush.

"It was nothing..."

"Come on you can tell me, what were you going to say?"

"Fine... I was just wondering if your lips were as soft as they looked."

"Mmm, so are they?"

Robin had tilted her head down to see that Nami had an equally playful smile gracing her features.

"Hmm... They're softer than they look."

Nami had then tilted her head further up so she could give Robin a quick peck to the lips. Then she went back to her previous position of snuggling into Robin's side and resting her head in the crook of Robin's neck. Robin let out a small chuckle before placing a soft kiss on Nami's head, and then she proceeded to close her eyes so she could enjoy the warmth radiating from her newfound lover.


End file.
